The Rabbit in the mirror
by salli-san22
Summary: When a mysterious girl falls through the mirror into Wonderland she meets a lot of people and there are surpises all around. ONe shot. Rated for adult situations.


A/N- I'm so sorry for not writing for SOOO LONNNG! I've been SOOO BUSY with real homework and stuff EEWWWW! I like my writing so much better than real life! Sally is so lucky she doesn't have homework!!!! But here is a new story that I thought about writing when I was talking to my friend Tierra when we were talking about watching this. Because we think this is the better Alice story from the new one!

One morning Sally woke up and found a mirror at the bottom of the ocean. A part of it was broke off the top left corner. She peered into the mellifluous glass and studied the watery reflection of her face she saw there. There were golden curls in beautiful lavendar eyes but all she could see was the pointy pokey tipps of her ears poking through her hair like the horns of the devil and the curvature of her hideous Vulcan eyebrows. Other people did not notice this but she all aways did. She was filled with selfloafing.

At that moment a shining white seahorse appoared on the horizon and sea-galloped toward Sally. Sally gasped. It was beautiful.

"You-hoo-hoo should follooo me!" the seahorse neighed. Bubbles came out of its snout and its pretty wings glittered in the distant sun.

"Wtf" said Sally.

Bubbles swirled around the mirror in beautiful colours that were so shiny and so sparkly that Sally could not help but stare at them in awe and terror. "This is no normal seahorse said Sally.

SEAHORESE POV

Thi-hi-his was her! This was the girl tha-ha-hat I ca-ha-hame all this way too fiiiiind! The girl of lavendar, gold, and archy brows! Like the prophecy-hee-hee! And there it is! The amulet of o-ho-hold as mined by the kni-hi-hights of legennnnnd! She wore it apon her swan-like ne-he-heck!

OKAY BACK TO NORMAL NARATION NOW!

Sally was confused by this magical creature but also intrigued and wanted to know more. "Tell me more," proclaimed Sally.

"I'M LA-HA-HATE!" whinied the seahorse and with those mystic words he lept through the mirror and disappeared!

Sally was SHOCKED! "Where did he goo? He seemed to know something about myself that I have never throught to question! Perhaps I must seek more." Could she go through the mirror? Mirrors were not usually like a door.

"Seahorse skidoo, we can too," Sally sang under her breathe, and with that she plunged forward, her tail writhing quickly through the waves, and proplled herself down through the bubbles as though she might plummet into the smooth, glossy, glass.

But then there was no glass and Sally found herself pummelling through a vortex of colours and she could barely breath and she felt her amulet activating against her gorgon throat. She closed her eyes and gasped but there was hardly any air and no sound but the whooshh! in her ears as she plummeted into nothingness.

And then all of a sudden Sally landed with a WHUMP on a clump of grass. The grass was damp and green. "My legs are here" Sally noticed, looking down at her legs. "But not my dress." She was so ashamed to be wearing nothing but her seashells that she quickly wove some of the grass together to form a make shift skirt because the grass was long. It was itchy but it would do. "I have to find that seahorse!" Sally remembered. She went on her way.

Turning a corner she saw a young man walking. He wore a hat. And he wore tight pants that were purplish and a leather coat. When he saw Sally in her green make shift skirt and seashells his eyes got enormous like plates. "Who are you?" he asked, looking like a steer in headlights. His eyes glinted green in the dusky light.

"My name is Sally," Sally said. "I'm from the sea. I came to find a white seahorse who said something strange to me that I heard and thought sounded like something I should further investigate. Could you help me find the white sea horse?" Sally asked?

The Hatter looked confused.

"I'm always willing to help a pretty girl in a very wet grass dress," he said. "That's why they call me the Hatter!"

He was so cute with his hair going askew that Sally immediately trusted him. "I immediately trust you," Sally explained. "CCan you help me on my quest?"

"The first thing you might want to do is get some clothes that won't fall off. I can help you there." The Hatter handed her a purple velvet dress with sequins on the top and a part like a cape that wrapped around and a lacy petticoat that was just slightly revealed by a well-placed pleat and a hem that was made to look like gold braiding and long, luxurious train. The bodice fit Sally's curves perfectly.

"Wow, this is perfect," said Sally!

"Okay follow me! sadi the Hatter. He walked away and Sally followed him. They were walking on a ledge because the building were really tall and while they were walking Sally had to hold onto the siding of another building so she wouldn't fall off. He got in a boat and so did Sally and they sailed toward some distant woods.

MAD MARCH POVE

What's that, see? I've never seen a goil like that, see? She must be from powerful and from another dimension. She better not be an oyster here to fulfill one o' them prophecies, see? I gotta tell the Queen about this, see. Hatta's always helpin' broads what cause trouble to the boss. See.

When they arrived at the forest Sally immediately saw a path. "Let's follow this path!' she said to the Hatter, who couldn't see the path with his human eyes. "Okay" said the Hatter. He followed Sally trustingly.

Just then the trees parted and a man dressed in white appeared on a white horse. He was wearing white armour that sparkled but was kind of dirty too like he was from some magnificent old kingdome that had decayed. He was like the man of La Mancha without a windmill. He seemed kind of silly. He kept singing a song. It sounded like, "Hey, mommy, mommy!" and so Sally was embarrassed for him.

"WHO are YOU?" he asked, his long white beard wiggling.

"This is Sally she is looking for the white seahorse. Have you seen him? " asked the hatter.

"Why no, but I believe I should escourt the lady from this point out. You've done enough, hard binger. Stop being her vessel. She has a knight now, and I daresay only a knight is worthy to acompany such a pretty young lady in the forest like these."

The Hatter looked offended. "Did he just call me a vessel?" he pouted cutely, his green eyes aflame.

Sally looked at him with compassionship and reached out and patted his shoulder. "I think we should go on without him. We don't need him to show us where to go. I trust you. I have always trusted you since I first met you. I don't believe in knights in shining armour."

"And his armour is a lot more rusty than shiny anyway!" Hater laughed. He looked at Sally with something gleaming in his sea-green eyes, but the moment was gone before she could grasp it. She thought about it for a moment but then decided that she needed to go on and think about it later.

So Sally and Hatter went forth in the woods and son they saw a casino that was tall! It was flashy. Lots of lights were shining on the top on the shape of hearts. But Sally could tell that it was evil.

"Actually I'm scared to go in there," admitted Hatter nervously when he looked upon the great casino. "It's bad juju."

"As long as we have each other we'll be okay! I think we can do it."

"Okay" said Hatter. He thought this young lady was more and more amazing with every moment.

Just then a horrible creature stepped out of a bush. It looked like a man with the head of a white rabbit/cookie jar. It was REALLY SCARY! Like a creepy robot!

"Hatta, whaddaya doin' here? Who's dis, see?"

"None of your beeswax, Mad March! Sally's my friend and she's here to hang out with me, not you! Get out of my face."

Mad March's scary head turned toward Sally and something seemed to glisten in his porcelon eyes. She was beautiful! So beautiful that it made him feel less evil just to be near her. He felt an emotion bubbling up inside of him and it made him afraid. "Fine, fine, get outta here, see? Take your broad and get outta my sight, and don't you dare step foot near me again OR inside of the casino, see? Or I'll blow you's up. See."

Sally shivered. The creature-robot-man disappeared again into the weeds. Sally and Hatter despite his warning words went forth and went into the casino. Sally didn't notice, but Haqtter looked at her with love in his emerald-essence eyes.

So they went into the casino where they saw lots of people who looked like they were in a trance or had just peed themselves. (A/N- that's totally what Tierra said it looked like when we were watching Alice lol get it! PS Hatter is SOOO CUTE and he's so much too cute for Alice! He should be with MEEEE! lol) "What's wrong with them? Sally asked quietly.

"There is this thing called tea that makes people have emotions that they harvest from oysters who are people like humans who come from worlds like yours and this makes lots of money for the Queen and she likes it but she can't get enough oysters to feel feelings herself and she's greedy but she needs the ring to open the mirror up for more oysters to come through and their feet are stuck to the floor."

"Oh," understood Sally.

They continued through to the throne room where the Queen was not sitting on her throne because she was asleep. Instead, a handsome young man was on the throne. He had blond hair and was tall and green eyes. And muscular. He looked shockedly at Sally when she walked in with Hatter. "Hey Hatter, whose the chick?" he asked genteelly. "She's quite the charmer, eh?"

Sally blushed, "No I'm not!"

Hatter looked at her with a confused look. He started to say something, but Jack interrupted him.

"Yes you are. Why don't you come over here."

"Sally, this is Jack Chase. He's the prince of Wonderland."

"Oh," said Sally. "I understand." She walked over there. "Do you know of a white seahorse," she asked, feeling confident. "Since you are the prince of Wonderland, you should know this."

"I can see I'm not needed here anymore," said the Hatter with a sad look in his eye. He slouched his shoulders down and turned to leave.

"You've been so much help!" Sally said quickly, though, and she ran over with her human legs and threw her arms around his neck, wrapping them around him in a smooth embrace. She smelled his smell of coconuts and candy and apple grass and cloves.

"That fells nice," mumbled the Hatter, hugging her back with a deep sniff of her hair. He was trying to communicate some emotion through the hug, but though Sally noticed she could not return it. She had to find the seahorse. She let go of Hatter and took her place besides Prince Jack.

Hatter walked out the door, the door closing sadly behind him. "Come with me" said Prince Jack. "I will show you... my seahorse."

Sally beamed very trusting. "Okay!" she followed.

She followed him down a hall and to a room where there was a circular bed made of white fluff. A blonde lady with a slinky gold dress was just leaving. "Get out of here really quick, please, Dutchess." screamed Jack. When she was gone he said "She reminds me of Rosalie. Have a seat, my dear."

But there's nowhere to sit but this bed," Sally thought. Oh well. She sat down on the edge of the bed. Jack sat down right beside her and put his arm around her, smiling widely. She looked at him in confusion. "There is no seahorse her. What's going on?"

Suddenly his entire expression changed and became dark and frightening. His eyes shone black with lust. He grapped Sally by the collar of her dress and the velvet tore, exposing one creamy shoulder. "What are you dooing, your Highness?" she asked uncomfortably, not understanding.

"Why don't we make ourselves a little more comfortable." He ripped his suit open, buttons flying everywhere, and revealed his golden muscular skin and abdomen.

Sally felt uncomfortable. This was so weird! Then he pushed her backwards and leaned over her, grinning evilly. "Your so pretty! Why don't we just lie here for a little bit and see what happens, baby? We're both so beautiful. It's only natuarl."

Suddenly Sally realised what was going on. Her irises whirled with lilac fear. "Please let me stand up! she requested. "I don't feel like lying down right now." but her voice qlavered.

"I think you do!" protested Prince Jack. "Everyone wants to lie down with me. Why would you be any acception?"

"I'm not like that! I'm different!"

"How are you different?"

"I don't want to talk aobut it!" Sally wept. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into! And besides, I'm not like those girls."

"I think you are, Prince Jack said, pulling at her skirt. "I think you're EXACTLY like those girls." And he was so strong she couldn't move and she didn't know what to do and tears began to fill her eyes. Everything was going wrong!

"Let's see that pretty neck of yours, he said, pulling at her amulet, and it came off with a WHOOSH.

"Noo!" Sally screamed as she felt her legs squoosh together and form one long union. Her tail was back!"

Prince Jack's eyes got big like plates. "What is this?" he wondered.

"This is what I am!" Sally splained. "I told you not to get involved. But you had to go and rip off my amulet you big pooface jerk!"

Oh, understood Prince Jack, and with that he started to put her amulet back on so he could rape her.

Suddenly the door busted open and shattered into a million pieces! Sally was shocked to see what she saw there!

"Whadday you's doin' wit dat broad, see?" demanded a familiar voice. Prince Jack looked up in horror.

"Nothing!" said Prince Jack, shirtlessly.

"Don't listen to him!" objected Sally. "He's lying! He tried to touch me beneath my skirt!"

"You's is gonna pay for dat," the rabbit robot man said. "I's gonna fill dat lustful tummy o' yours wit lead, see?" and he pulled out a Tommy gun.

"Oh NO!" said Jack, and he ran away, leaving Sally alone with her tail.

"Now," said Mad March, putting the gun down. "Let's gets you home now, see?"

Sally stared at him in wonder, her eyes glintered with unshed tears. "You saved me! I guess that means you can feel emotions and perhaps you even have a heard beneath your clockwork brain."

"Dat's neitha here nor dere, see? Let's blow this popcorn stand, see." He went forward and lifted Sally in his strong arms as she clutched the amulent to her chest. His grip was surprisingly warm and loving.

The return trip to the mirror seemed to only take a second after they boarded some flamingos and Mard March help her tightly as they zoomed through the mountain sky. She almost didn't want to let go--not because of fear of heights but because of some other reason that she didn't quit understand. "You must be the only person in Wonderland who truly undrestands me," Sally replied.

"I's too have been different in parts of my life, see?" the Mad March responded carefully. They arrived at the mirror.

"You could come back with me," Sally offered as they stood there.

Mad March looked at her. At least she thought he was looking at her, but it was impossible to know what went on behind that porcelon visage. He was quiet for a long time except for the whirring of his robot brain. After a long quiet moment, Sally percived a tiny tear glistening on his rabbit cheek. "We's could never work, you and I, see," he says quietly. "We's lives in different worlds and also I's part robot. It could never be."

"But I'm part mermaid and part Vulcan and I have human legs when the amulet is activated by the sunlight, so really ew're both the same in that we're both not the same as everyone else is."

"I love you's, Sally, see," Mad March said mournfully. "You're not like the otha broads. Nevah change." He leaned forward, and for a moment Sally upturned her face to receive his porcelon kiss, but she was surprised when he then added, "Try's to remember to breathe, see," and pushed her into the mirror.

In moments Sally was home, and the mirror would never work again. Sometimes when she lay alone in her grotto that her father built for her next to the palace, Sally would look up into the night sky and see a glistening star that seemed to be in the shape of a winking rabbit cookie jar head.

THE END. 


End file.
